Eyes Closed
by Prinnywaifu
Summary: Lovino and Bice are on their way home from Japan as they reflect on their feelings for each other and life in general. K for mild cursing.


**this fanfic is based on the happenings of a chat room roleplay and the song ****_Eyes Closed_**** by The Narrative. Lovino saved Bice's life from two japanese men who tried to kill her. In the actual VN of Umineko this is different, but due to the events of the chat room, Bice's story has changed, thus causing Kinzo not to fall in love with her. In this fic I switch perspective between Lovino and Bice, to portray how they feel.**

* * *

I'm taking her home. She refused to take the plane, so here we are, sitting in a fricking train wagon as the scenery rushes by. It's quite beautiful, I guess, I've never seen China like this, even though I've visited a few times for a meeting of the likes. We've left Japan (and _the assholes;_ her enemies) far behind us and are on our way to Italy. It's very late in the afternoon and to the west the sun is setting, while dark clouds are gathering in the east – they will soon catch up with us. Looks like it's going to storm. The last rays of the sun shine on Bice's face, making her blond hair shine like gold; her eyes are closed and I wonder if she's dreaming. Her breathing is so slow that it looks like she's dead until I see her ribs expand again. Each time I almost get a heart-attack. The exhaustion shows on her face and I wonder if she'd still be here if I hadn't… but that doesn't matter. She's here now.

I can feel the sunlight on my face and light shines through my eyelids. So much happened in the past few days, that I can't even begin to wrap my head around it. We met through that communication device he called a chat room and ever since, we started to have regular conversations. Since I was stuck on the submarine for more than a year I had all the time in the world and it seemed that he had a lot of spare time to kill. In the end I think that both of us were just very lonely.

I hear him grumbling every now and then and I imagine how he sighs and pouts. It is hard for me to restrain the smile that's about to form around my mouth. He's quite easy to tease and anytime he tried to pull off the 'flirty Italian' I just had to flirt back a little bit, or he'd get completely flustered. But don't worry Lovino, I've noticed them.

That woman is so incredibly frustrating! She just keeps confusing me and makes me feel things I don't want to feel. As I look at her I can see the small smirk on her lips and I know that she's awake, amused by my mumbling. I huff, leaning my chin in the palm of my hand. Seriously, who does she think she is, making fun of my like that? I even went through the trouble of saving her stupid ass and all she does is poke fun with me and chide me whenever I curse with that special look of hers. Ugh, why are her eyes so fucking blue? Like, seriously, it should be forbidden to have eyes like hers, they're far too beautiful. … but really… who am I kidding?

The sun is gone and as I open my eyes I see that the clouds have caught up with us. We're on a bridge now and as I look down I can see how the water crashes against the cliffs. I shudder as I remember the narrow space of the submarine and how one by one they had started dying from the gas leak. Why am I still alive? Hadn't I wanted the submarine to sink in the first place? So why am I the only one who managed to survive? It's not like I have anything to keep on living for…

Woah! Stop! Bice… what's up with that look? You're alive, so then why are your eyes dead? Didn't I save your fucking life?! I understand now, the things you said when we were chatting. I hadn't taken the time to be think about them, or even taken them serious, I just thought you were kidding me, but now I know: you wanted to die, isn't it? The look in your eyes that I had mistaken for clearness, purity, was actually emptiness. Why is it that you want to die so bad? You've got me, right? So then why, why do you still want to fricking leave? Don't go.. I don't want you to leave, but how am I ever going to tell you that? But you're already drowning, you're drowning in the tears you won't allow yourself to cry. Aren't I the same though? Never allowing anyone to see the sadness that I'm feeling, because what's the use of crying anyway, if it's never going to get any better? Why even bother? But Bice… you're going to have to get through this, because… what am I supposed to do without you?

Now you're just sitting there, so close, but far away, lost in the dark clouds and the rain that's crashing down against the windows. … when we get out of this train, is it all going to be over? Will you escape from me; from life? But I've still got time, if only I could convince you to stay.


End file.
